The First, The Last And Therefore The Only One
by try-to-get-it
Summary: deep friendship, curious disease and more ... so another translation of me ... RxZ with more thoughts and feelings
1. Tranquility, the greatest happiness

The First, The Last And Therefore The Only One

**Tranquility, the greatest happiness and a sick visit**

The flicker of a candle, the hot vapors of a teacup, the turning pages of a book. Silence. Soft passing-whistling of the wind at the window, the only really longer audible sound that only fulfill made the room of this woman. She took a long sip from her cup, how good did it to her. Outside it was snowing, so long ago as the Strawhats anchored to a winter island. How pleasant it was to warm up by a cup of hot tea, while reading a book and looking every now and again out the window and then observing the slowly falling snow flakes. Some in slow motion, others playing in turn, almost dancing. Relaxing, tranquility, her personal happiness. She had far too often the privilege to find some peace on this ship. Unwind, listen to other sounds, perhaps even think about the things you had nearly forgotten or better repressed. Unobserved by the other members to finally doing again what you would not dare to be seen without it.

Here she sat in her own little kingdom but the danger was too great that threatened to disturb anyone at any moment her well-being. To lock the door would give the impression that she would want to isolate herself but that was not the reason. In the past her friends made enough to worry about. This should be a deadline for all times. It would arise other times, better times, that it would be worth to remember it later. She would be willing to, she has changed and she has one and only thanks to this band of pirates.

She liked being alone, she knew no other feeling. She had been alone ever since her childhood, she was always left alone. Loneliness was her constant companion, her shadow. She could not help it, she had often tried to change her life so that this state would disappear but then she was disappointed later than when she almost swayed into security. So she had eventually come to terms with being alone. She had accepted it. It was no different when she came to the Baroque company. It had never changed a bit, ever.

She just took another sip of her beloved hot tea, when suddenly there was a knock on her door.

_'Strange, who is still awake? It is finally in the middle of the night,' _she thought to herself when she looked at the clock. She rose from her bed, went to the door and slowly opened it a crack. The first thing that fell into her eyes was a small half-burned candle, following the hand, the long arm up to his face. It was Sanji.

"Is everything all right? Did I wake you, Sanji-kun? " she looked astonished into his blue eyes.

"No, no. I have only seen a light when I came over here. I was just going to bed. That you're still amazes me on something. You can not sleep, Robin-chan?"

"I was not just tired, I've even made a quick tea and wanted to read until I have enough," she justified and showed as usual one of her friendly smile, which Sanji's heart always brought to beating faster.

"Okay, but do not as long. Good night, Robin-chan."

"Good night, Sanji-kun." She immediately closed the door behind her and went back to her bed. She still managed a couple of chapters till the moment where her eyelids were too heavy.

All night it snowed throughout, on the next morning it was nearly to see no snow but temperatures remained constant. Again the weather on the Grand Line had proved that it leads its own life and remains a mystery. You have to be just ready for anything.

This time Zoro had night watch and had to prepare himself with an emerging influenza. Apparently this man was once believed that would be enough to just throw on his shirt. Chopper had previously warned him and he made it clear to no risk the health. So, the result of Zoro's behaviour was finally catching a cold, a scratchy throat and excruciating headaches which were even more painful cause of the constant shouting from his captain for more and more eating. Now Zoro was in his cabin, lying in bed and was just re-examined by Chopper.

"If you would take care of yourself and will be stay in bed, we can assume that it will improve. I think your headaches are soon over, Zoro."

"Oh yes, but only if our rubber Strawhat would let me finally sleep! How could I find otherwise my peace, if this idiot has no regard to my head and has only his damn food in the brain?" He made straight back institutions to rise from his sick bed as chopper waved a huge syringe in front of the nose of him.

"Do that and you'll get acquainted with the syringe! Also, I advise you to save your voice or you would not be able to speak a few days." Chopper was already challenging him in the eyes. With a grim face and uplifted hands Zoro surrendered. He knew in such matters it was not to be trifled with him. Reluctantly, he lay back in bed.

"I'll get a hearty soup thus you do not starve and then I let you sleep. I warn you, if you leave the bed then I'll seriously." A moment later the small steps from Chopper were heard toward the kitchen.

_'Finally, peace. What a nice feeling. Take a deep breath. Relaxing and lean back. Nothing, nothing to hear at all. I have to enjoy, maybe I've never such an opportunity. Oh wait ... I've actually still every day and that's cause of only one person. ... She and me. Both of us. Alone. Only a silence around us. The only thing I hear is the gentle turning of the pages of her book and sometimes the slightest of her breath. If I'm honest, it bothers me not at all to be around her. I think she respects me, just as she respected the silence around us. Or I see that wrong? Otherwise she would have told long ago, if I would bother her, right?'_

After a while it knocked hesitantly at his door, he had just fallen asleep when he thought Chopper would have forgotten his soup.

"Come in, Chopper," he cried finally now but it was a completely different person who came in his room. Zoro looked puzzled at her face.

"Oh Robin, I thought you were Chopper."

"Well, he was unfortunately delayed because Usopp injured himself again with the hammer. He is just doctoring it to him. I thought to myself before your soup is cold, I'll take it to you. May I come in, Kenshi-san?" She politely asked. She would never go into the room without permission, she knew how to behave towards a man.

_'Although it is only Zoro, however dignity must be. I am not feeling well there, maybe I disturb him too. Luckily, I've asked for permission.'_

"Yes, come here or I will starve." even he asked her immediately to take a chair. "Sit down. I need some company while eating. Eating alone it is somehow unusual because we are constantly all sit together at the table."

"Should not you better protect your voice? Chopper just meant ... "

"Yes, yes our furball is worried about me, I'll play the nice lovely and honest patient so I can get out here as quickly as possible."

Robin laughed inwardly but showed only a slight grin. She could understand him well, to be locked up is really hard.

After he had emptied his plate Zoro stretched himself with a loud yawn and crossed his arms behind his head. He was about to close his eyes when Robin stood beside him, took the plate and went to the door.

"I'll let you sleep in peace. Make yourself strong. Then I'll tell Chopper, Kenshi-san."

"Mmm, okay. Thank you for the nice company, Robin." Thus he sank in his pillow and she left the room silently.

_'So I just really don't understood this situation. Zoro. Swordsman. Loner. Taciturn. I mean this man let me into his room, talked to me, let me watched him at the food and thanked me. I'm the one he most despised, the last one he would be familiar with and whom he never endure several minutes alone in a room. I'm totally confused. Has he changed his mind? Has he finally accepted me as a crew member? Or is he just playing with me? So when I think about it, it has something already changed towards me in his attitude and after the properly in Enies Lobby. Very strange, really strange.'_

Still pondering she went to the kitchen, brought back the plate to Sanji and reported Chopper that Zoro would go to sleep first. Further into thoughts Robin made to her room and tried depth in in one of her beloved books. At first it turned out to be difficult, however increasingly more easy.


	2. Between The Lines

**Between The Lines - Reading For Advanced**

_Still pondering she went to the kitchen, brought back the plate to Sanji and reported Chopper that Zoro would go to sleep first. Further into thoughts Robin made to her room and tried depth in in one of her beloved books. At first it turned out to be difficult, however increasingly more easy. _

'... The training for samurai often began at the age of three years and was marked by hard drill. The training consisted primarily body control and sorrow oppression. When they were a little older, they learned at a nearby monastery to read and write. There they had to walk even in winter ...'

'Whether Zoro has also suffered such experiences? I can see what it means to have body control personally to him and I strongly suspect that he often has already lied to all of us because of his perception of pain. His scars indicate great pain, those which do not disappear from one day to all. Whether do they hurt him in these days? Mmmm maybe I find out some time by himself, what he had experienced in the past. You can not always believe all about it in the newspapers. These articles I read about him ... included many things not at all correspond to the truth, only to pull it into a big utility, because it went through a lot of readers keenly interested in horror stories of some people ... sigh ... actually I really want to read what made this samurai at that time. So go on with the text ... Robin, you have to concentrate, do not digress!'

'... They were forced to fight their fear when they had to spend a night at the cemetery or place of execution. At the age of about five to seven years, teaching in the use of weapons (archery, sword fighting, fencing and Jiu Jitsu: Self-defense without weapons) began. As in many highly specialized professions, it was also customary for the training of the samurai, that an older more experienced samurai took a young man for several years in teaching. Only after completion of training, he accepted possibly of a new apprentice, formed never more than one warrior at the same time ...'

'Our sword fighter had certainly also a teacher, one he knows from childhood, has educated him, gave him thus a prerequisite to make something of himself to become strong, to move bravely through the most cruel and hard life ... Oh Robin, you're doing it again!' She shook her head vigorously, strange thoughts had no place here at the moment.  
>Nevertheless, it did not help, Robin continued to attract correlations between the book about the samurai and her crew member Zoro. There were just too many parallels, she kept on thinking of Zoro and his swords, his fighting style, his character, his behavior towards to others.<p>

'... Apprenticeship with an older samurai, which began at about the twelfth year, ended with about 15 years. During this time, teachers and students lived together and had a Wakashudo mentioned relationship that usually walked over with the growing up of the student in a platonic friendship. The completion of the training was the solemn ceremony of Gempuku. In this the student lay off his old's name and got a new name, he received long and short sword, the Daisho, an own defense and took over the traditional hairstyle of samurai ...'

'Actually, not a nice childhood, when I think about it. Every day combat training, from early to late. Again and again, only to have the enemy in the head, to think otherwise only to fight and to defend ... although when I look at Zoro, until the present day he has only the fighting and training in the head. Has this man no other goals? What does he want to achieve in his life? Do exists only the sense in him to be superior to his opponent? Do he want go on forever? So he sees me as an opponent? His trust has become something better towards me but I'm not hundred percent sure. Is he still skeptical in my person, is he still worried that I might betrayed the team yet again at some point? I know Zoro estimates the crew and stands honorable on the side of his captain. He would even want to die for him if it would come to the worst. But would he also apply to any other individual member of the crew, including me, to take in terms of purchasing the death? What is important for this man in life?'

Once again, Robin wondered about her own thoughts, was she worried about Zoro or about what Zoro could thought about her? Why? Why in the world? Why is this man become so interesting for her? May be he has a mysterious aura but that other people had it from her past, too. Robin is a woman who wants to know her environment exactly, who have to question the mostly unknown and find an answer for every unexplainable. Perhaps she had even fear of the unknown? Called it not "expect the unexpected?"

'Robin, do not be ridiculous. Making oneself crazy returns nothing. You are an adult and educated woman and now you can not be distracted by a swordsman named Roronoa Zoro. Now, you continue to read this book, dragging knowledge from the text that you developing and acquiring as you used to and nothing more! ... So now the weapons ...'

'... External characteristic of the sublime social position was the pair of swords (Daisho) was exclusively reserved to carry of the samurai. The Daisho was the primary armament of the samurai. It consisted of the long katana, which emerged from the Tachi in the 15th Century and from the end of the 14th Century (early Muromachi period) was traditionally used by the samurai, and the short wakizashi or kotetsu. In contrast to the mostly straight swords of European knights, the Japanese sword was slightly bent and shaped more like a saber designed for cutting. Front and back side were cured differently. A hit caused deep gashes or severed limbs. As with the European aristocracy of the Middle Ages the decoration of the sword and the scabbard was attached importance ...'

'Zoro's Wado-Ichi Monji certainly has its own significance, he treats it with the greatest care and he lets it unwillingly ...'

"**Arrgh! Damn!** This can not be true! Again? Again? ... I need a new book ..." completely beside herself she threw the samurai book aside annoyed by her own thoughts, Robin did not even notice that she had just cursed aloud what was just quite uncharacteristic of her, known as a quiet person in some hopeless situation. She heard a knock on her door after a few quick steps down the hall. It was Chopper who timidly looked in after careful intake of Robin.

"Um ... Robin, I hope everything is all right with you ... are you all right? I thought you would have called, as if you need help urgently."  
>"Yes everything is fine Chopper, do not worry, please" with this sentence, once more the typical Robin smile drew off her face, which everyone of the crew members already knew.<br>Chopper saw the book upside down from her on the bed, usually she put it composed folded up, closed away when she did a little break or something.

But today it was different, he noticed it but didn't want to talk to Robin and something in himself said to him that she didn't want it, too. Chopper is a person who imposes himself unwillingly to others or force them. He knew Robin a little bit better now, occasionally both of them had the opportunity to read together and share their thoughts.

"Okay, good. Robin, could you go for me something to the hand later? I still do not know what is wrong with Zoro, I had an idea and need help for the new formulation of this mixture. It is some difficult in the mix ... hm, I hope I get to that."  
>"Chopper, that will be all right. But I just think Zoro will be less than enthusiastic or much less willing to serve us as an experimental subject."<p>

"Well, we do not have to tell him so."  
>"He will be suspicious as ever and never believe us, maybe we should mix it under his food or give it to him with alcohol and we should note the taste from the medicine in the immediately preparation. Do you already have all the necessary ingredients, little doctor?"<br>"Hey stop it, I'm not a little doctor ... Oh yes yet ... he he ... I'm ... ahem ... yes I've gathered everything I need for the mixture. Sanji should have left a few mint leaves for me. I think he tries something new for Nami, as it is common for him" with a little flushed cheeks, he told Robin how far it will take and what work could come of both if it would run incorrectly during processing.

She agreed to assist him with her knowledge, she ultimately wanted Zoro is regaining his strength and good health. Yes this crew is really grown to her heart in the past time. Sauro would be happy about her, she have finally found true friendship by this crew. Friendship, trust and cohesion. How good it were here for her. Robin thought back for a moment, would her mother be happy about it, too?

* * *

><p>Sooooo<p>

_Most of the informations I have from the wiki, if someone asks me^^_


	3. Muscle mass is not equal to brain mass

**Muscle mass ****is not equal to ****brain ****mass ****- ****Stop ****animal… um!**** Zoro ****tests****!**

_She agreed to assist him with her knowledge; she ultimately wanted Zoro is regaining his strength and good health. Yes this crew is really grown to her heart in the past time. Sauro would be happy about her, she have finally found true friendship by this crew. Friendship, trust and cohesion. How good it was here for her. Robin thought back for a moment, would her mother be happy about it, too?_

"Hey Chopper, this disgusting green stuff there, it looks kinda scary to me. Are you sure that he will swallow such a thing? I mean because of the last administration, he will definitely resist. You have done it indeed without his noticing, but this time ... "

Usopp was with Chopper in the hospital room and watched him preparing new medicine. Tons of open books piled up on the table and on the floor, at the same time various liquid substances simmered, his medicine cabinet was wide open and a pervasive smell was in the air.

"This medicine might look a little unnatural but it will bring Zoro back on his feet ... I think ..."

The long nose looked over at the doctor and saw doubt in the small saucer eyes. Doubt and worry, but also hope for a cure.

"Well you seem not to be so convincing about your medicine, Chopper. Be brave, it will come. If anyone could nurse back our vice to health again, that will be our great Doctor of the Thousand Sunny" with these words Usopp tried to cheer up his friend a little and to show that he and the whole crew would stand behind him and trust him.

"I have to manage, I cannot give up. I'll find a way for Zoro, even if I have to work through all the books again ... can you give me the mortar and ask Robin if she has already received the herbs of Sanji, I will need it right away." Small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, Chopper continued to read strained and highly concentrated in a very old book and made notes beside.

_'I __must __observe __the amount __precisely__... if__I take __too little__, it will not __work __and __if I use __too much of it__, __he __will__...__he __will be__...__no!__I have to be __very precise. __I just hope __it helps him __finally__.__'_

Usopp let Chopper working alone and set out on his way to Robin. He knew how much Chopper was hanging on Zoro and on the responsibility for the health of his crew, his friends, his current family.

Short period of time later, Robin came into the room of the little reindeer, she sat down beside him on the table and began to grind the herbs in a mortar.

"Chopper-kun, I'm afraid we have set ourselves a pretty big task. We still do not know why the fever will not go down, his headaches are even slightly declined and his mood will be not much better. He wants to finally get out of his room, he wants to train and not lie in bed forever."

"What?! In his state, he also wants to train? That can make everything worse, this obstinate stubborn simply does not know his health limits." Shaking his head, he continued to work and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The archaeologist shook the milled herbs into a large beaker with the label V 11 and turned then to Chopper. "I know you struggle yourself and you will not give up but I think you overreach. You sleep barely and all the time you are in here and sitting over the books and your medications. I am worried, Chopper-kun." Robin gently put her hand on her little friend's shoulder so he stopped short and looked at her then. He sighed and a timid nod on his part was seen.

"The last medication indeed was effective but still I don't know what to do. I currently combine ..." he could not go on. He crock and almost fell off the chair, if Robin would not nearby to catch him.

"Chopper-kun!" she held him tightly in her arms, brought him over to the hospital bed and watched as the little reindeer breathed hastily. The black-haired woman grabbed his forehead, checked his temperature and felt the inner heat in the small body in front of her.

"Oh no, please not you too. Chopper, please come around." She said softly to him and covered his forehead with a cold cloth.

At that moment Sanji entered the hospital room with the intention to look after things. He immediately fell to the concern look in Robin's eyes as she showed him Chopper with closed eyes but audible breath sounds on the sickbed.

"What ...?"

"He lost consciousness possibly from the whole effort of the past few weeks. It's too much for him ... he feels helpless because he still has no exact treatment for Zoro-kun! I really hope that he will find a possibility, Sanji-kun!"

"I think he needs his sleep, we let him rest for a while." Therefore he covered the little doctor and with Robin he left the room. Both remained standing at the door outside. Robin touched the closed door with her palm and lowered her view towards the floor.

"Robin-chan do not worry, it'll get better. We've already gone through much worse, we are all tough, and it will be all good. Give Chopper just a little more time, okay?" With these words he blew out the cigarette smoke and went to the kitchen to continue with preparing food.

With a loud **Kling** the archaeologist was pulled out of her thoughts about Chopper. First she suspected an attack by the Navy but a ship was not to see in the proximity, only the wide open sea. Then she thought of Sanji in the kitchen, who may unintentionally had handle with the dishes a bit clumsy but even this was not the case. Her eyes went up to the crow's nest, did she just see something green?

_'Don't tell me he's there for…__?__'_ With her devil powers she let grow one eye on the inner wall in the training room and so she could perceive the reason for the sound she just heard.

Somehow Zoro had managed to get upwards and had tried to lift one of his weights, which turned out to be more difficult than usual. Normally this would have been an ease for the swordsman but with an unknown disease, which seemed to infect him, unfortunately hopeless. Robin saw that it tugged at his strength to lift those weights, the green-haired accomplished not even a meter.

"You should take care of yourself in the bed, Kenshi-san. You need your strength for your recovery; otherwise you will hurt just your body." She was standing next to the ladder with her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face, which usually was so calm.

"Oi woman, leave me alone! I'm fine, and I need exercise, I know best what my body demands and that is not to lie in bed forever. I am several weeks in there; I need a time out from your back and forth. I'm going to bust." Drenched in sweat from the fever and from the effort Zoro took off his shirt, threw it into a corner and began with trying to lift the weight again.

"Besides ... *pant* ... I will no longer ... aahh ... serve as your guinea pig, you have to look for another ... idiot!" With another **Kling** he finished his sentence and looked at his opponent in the eyes for the first time.

'What would I get now? Maybe all hell will be let loose or an upcoming lie that they did not use me? Or maybe these colds look again, which was her constant companion in the beginning?'

No, the swordsman caught sight of something completely new, a disappointed look. The archaeologist sat down, put her hands in her lap and began with calm words:

"A short while ago Chopper-kun is collapsed due to exhaustion. He's asleep now but probably as soon as he is awake again, he will continue with his work ... Well, we tried everything to find a cure or a treatment for you. I do not say this to confuse you or to cause a guilty conscience but only I will clarify the seriousness of that situation. We believe that your illness is not coming from bad weather, little clothing or the like. That would only lead to flu or the like of it. None of the regular drugs seems to work, so it must be a not conventional virus. That is why we endeavor so much, which is why we do everything, we ... *sigh* ... we are working on a complicated process that takes some time, we ..."

"Wait ... *pant* ..." suddenly Zoro's whole body slumped to the ground, he convulse, narrowed his eyes and held the chest in pain. Robin abruptly leaped up, ran over to him and looked down at him. With wide eyes she realized the situation and cried: "Zoro! **Help****!** "


End file.
